Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator core skew correction device and skew correction method.
Related Art
Conventionally, rotary electric machines such as electric motors and power generators that include a stator and rotor have been known. The stator of a rotary electric machine is usually produced in the following way.
First, a plurality of coil elements in which a plurality of electrical conductors is bundled to form a substantially U-shape is prepared. Next, the plurality of coil elements thus prepared is aligned in an annular shape while layering in a circumferential direction, and in this state, the leading end part of each electrical conductor is inserted in each slot arranged in parallel in an annular shape to the stator core. Next, the leading end part of the plurality of electrical conductors projecting from each slot is twisted and bent in the circumferential direction, by a conventional, known twisting and bending device (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). Subsequently, the stator of a rotary electrical machine is produced by joining the adjacent leading ends.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2014-217227